This disclosure relates to sound panels, for example, acoustic panels and bass traps. Sound panels are acoustic energy absorbers which are designed to dampen different frequencies of sound energy with the goal of attaining a certain level and range of different frequencies within a room or area. The sound panels function by turning sound energy into heat through friction.